


To the Moon and Back

by SterekCuties4ever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Claudia Stilinski, Comfort/Angst, Demons, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Feelings, Ghost Claudia Stilinski, Ghosts, M/M, Magical Claudia Stilinski, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pack Feels, Sad Sheriff, Sad Stiles, Sorry Not Sorry, Stilinski Family Feels, Tricksters, all the feels, it's sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekCuties4ever/pseuds/SterekCuties4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack are being chased threw an abandoned building by trickster demons and they get split up. One tries to trick Stiles into thinking it's his mother and things happen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Moon and Back

**Author's Note:**

> Why...because I had to, because I've been crying over my baby Stiles since last week and you all need to cry with me damn it!

Stiles runs, runs faster then he thinks he's ever had in his life. Everything in the abandoned building looks the same and he can't tell if he's running in circles or not.

  
"Somebody, anybody!" he screams out as he stops to listen but hears nothing.

  
He was doing fine a few minutes ago when he'd been walking with Lydia and Scott, but then the Demons had appeared and everyone split, even know they didn't want to.

  
The demons had done it on purpose, had wanted to make sure they were all alone and didn't have each other.

  
Every now and then he could hear growing that sounded as if it were coming up behind him so he would run faster, knowing that it wasn't the growls he was looking for.

  
Not even five minutes later he falls to the floor, not being able to catch his breath to run any longer.

  
He gasps for air and looks up and down the dark hallways, but sees nothing. He screams out over and over again, hoping that one of the wolves aren't far away from him.

  
He hears a rustling behind him and snaps his head around, ready to scream on the top of his lungs but his breath catches in his throat as he sees a ghostly figure in white coming towards him.

  
All at once the tears start as he notices that it's his mother. "M-Momma?" he whispers out and the ghost smiles.

  
"My little boy, all grown up into a wonderful man, just like his father." she tells him, still coming closer.

  
He slowly rises to his feet as he hears the pack and his father, running in behind him and halting, seeing what's in front of him.

  
Stiles takes a few shaky steps forward and his mother smiles, "That's it baby, come to momma, I've missed you so much." she whispers out to him as the tears stream down his face and he hears a broken sob come from his father and pauses, looking back at him.

  
"Stiles, that's not your mother. You have to fight it, son. Come to us, come to us instead." his father says to him, shedding his own tears.

  
Stiles looks back and fourth between his mother and father and a broken sob escapes him. "No, it's her dad. Just look, I know it's her just listen to her dad." he cries out and the whole pack looks broken.

  
"Stiles, you have to listen to your father. I know you want that to be her and I know that you miss her, but that isn't her. It's the demons playing tricks on you, you have to come here." Derek tells him, as he takes a few steps toward him.

  
"Stiles, don't listen to them baby. It's me, I promise you. My little wolf, I used to call you that every night, don't you remember baby? Don't you remember what I would tell you after?" his mother whispers from behind him and he squeezes his eyes shut as he begins to shake.

  
"You w-would tell me that you l-loved me to the m-moon and back and that's why I was your little w-wolf." he stutters out as his body begins to shake as he turns and starts walking towards her again.

  
The pack and his father try and run to him, but there is an invisible force field holding them all back and all they can do is scream his name.

  
The ghost smiles, "That's it baby, come to mo-"

  
She's interrupted as a large burst of wind fills the room and a woman, as beautiful as an angel appears before Stiles and he halts in his footsteps.

  
The figure turns towards the ghost, "You stay the hell away from my son!" it screams out, as streams of blinding light soars towards the imposter mother and it screams out as it vanishes.

  
As soon as it's gone, the force field falls but no one comes closer.

  
Stiles falls to his knees in front of, what he is certain is his mother and he smiles as tears stream down his face.

  
She turns back to him and smiles at him and it's almost blinding. "My little wolf, you have to go back to your father. you must not go any further down this hallway, as it leads to things that none of you are able to fight." she tells him as she walks closer to him.

  
"I-I've missed you so much. I j-just want this all to stop, I want all these visions to go away, I can't take it anymore." he cries out.

  
Claudia looks at him with a broken smile, "My dear boy, It will all stop soon, I promise. It's your emissary powers coming to light. You have to embrace them, not fight them. You are so much more prepared then I was, I didn't know what was wrong with me and I knew nothing of the supernatural and no one to help me and in the end, it took me away."

  
Stiles looks at her confused, "Y-you mean that I got this from you?" he asks and she smiles. "Yes baby, you got it from me as I got it from my mother and so on. It's such an amazing gift that I wish I could go back and embrace but I can't. You have that chance though, and Alan can help you."

  
He doesn't say anything as he stares at her and finally she speaks. "I have to go now love, I've only come back to help you and I have." This pulls him out of his frozen state as he surges towards her, "NO! You can't leave, you can't leave me again. I need you, I need you so much and I miss you. Please momma, please don't leave me again." he sobs out as he reaches out to touch her and his hand goes right threw her.

  
Tears stream down her face as she looks past him to John and smiles, "You've done such an amazing job raising our boy baby, I love and miss you so much." she tells him and he chokes back his own sobs, "I love and m-miss you to Claud, so fucking much."

  
She gives him one last smile as she kneels before her son, "I know you don't want me to go but I've never really left you. I've always been by your side, watching over you and protecting you and I promise that I always will be. I love you to the moon and back" she tells him as she fades and he starts to fall.

  
His father is there before he hits the ground and holds him tight, "you have to let it out, Stiles. You've never grieved for her, you spent to much time taking care of me and you never really had your time. Just let it out, you have to."

  
Stiles squeezes his eyes closed as he tries his hardest to hold it all in but in the end he can't and he begins to scream.

  
The halls of the abandoned building are filled with his screams for his mother over and over again and the pack weeps.

  
At some point, Stiles is aware of Derek coming forward and wrapping him and his father both in his arms and slowly the rest of the pack follows suit.

 

 

  
  
At some point, he'd finally cried himself to sleep. He barely remembers being put into the back of Dereks's car, in his fathers lap or the drive home.

  
Soon after the car started moving, he blacked out and when he awoke, he sat straight up and looked around his dark room.

  
He squeezes his eyes shut as the pain in his head soars and he falls back to his bed. He jumps when a pair of arms pull him into their chest.

  
He looks over to find a worried looking Derek and relaxes. "I'm so sorry for breaking down like that, I feel like such an idiot." he croaks out and cringes at how horrible his voice sounds.

  
Derek gives him a sad look, "Stiles, you have nothing to be sorry for. I know what you feel, I miss my mother so much everyday and I do my best to hold it together. When I'm home alone, in my bed I cry myself to sleep a lot at the thought of never being able to see her again."

  
Stiles starts to tear up again and Derek reaches over to wipe them away, "She'll always be here for me and watching over me. Just like your mother will be for you. We may have lost them, but they are never really gone." Derek tells him, his own tears falling from his eyes.

  
Stiles reaches over and wipes his away and they both chuckle. "Look at us, now we're both a mess." Stiles says and Dereks smile grows.

  
"I love you, Stiles, so very very much and I'll always be here for you no matter what." Derek tells him and Stiles smiles as he whispers, "I'll always love you too, to the moon and back."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment please and let me know what you think! <3 <3


End file.
